Conventionally, there is an inkjet recording device that changes a solid ink or a gel ink into a liquid ink by heat, and discharges the liquid ink toward a recording medium through a plurality of nozzle openings, thereby to form an image. In the inkjet recording device, characteristics of the ink depend on the temperature. Therefore, it is necessary to appropriately manage the temperature of ink passages in the inkjet recording device for prevention of clogging and maintenance of an optimum condition such as maintenance of uniform quality.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology to provide ink supply paths to nozzles in a bottom surface closely to both side surfaces of an inkjet head, and provide heaters in contact with outer surfaces of the both side surfaces and arrange thermal conductive plates being in contact with the heaters on the both side surfaces, thereby to uniformly hold the temperature of the ink flowing in the ink supply paths on the both sides and the nozzles.